Don't Run
by CoolAmnesia
Summary: Anastasia Johnson is use to being the new girl, her father was in the military and her family was always moving around. When it's time to retire her father and mother suggest moving to the small town of Forks, Washington. What'll happen when she meets the guys of La Push, and "normal" family in Forks. Rated M
1. The Move

**Don't Run**

 **Summary - Anastasia Johnson is use to being the new girl, her father was in the military and her family was always moving around. When it's time to retire her father and mother suggest moving to the small town of Forks, Washington. What'll happen when she meets the guys of La Push, and "normal" family in Forks.**

 **A/N: My first fanfic ever, be nice I hope you like it. Leave a review and maybe even favorite me and this story? -Wink wink-**

 _Italics mean flashback_

 **Chapter One**

 **The Move**

 **Anastasia's PoV**

I finished packing the last of my clothes in my suitcase, letting out a sigh I zipped it up and slowly rolled it out of my room. I'm moving from sunny Key West, Florida so a small rainy town of Forks, Washington. I still wasn't even sure why her parents wanted to move from Key West, it's where everyone wanted to retire. I knew there was one thing I'd miss, besides the beach, heat, and the sun… It would be the cute guys who'd come here for summer break.

I slowly walked down the hallway to the empty living room, my parents were out front getting there things packed into the taxi. I'm pretty sure they're waiting on me now, I walked even slower to the front door.

"Anastasia! We have a flight to catch let's go!" I heard my dad yell, I picked up the pace. Even though he was retired, he scared me. I opened the front door and put my sunglasses on.

"Sorry dad, I just had to say goodbye again." I said walking down the steps to the curb.

"It's alright, it's just a pain in the ass to get a new flight. Let's go, I promise all your things will be at our new house when you get there." He gave me the sweet dad smile, and I couldn't help myself but grin back at him.

"Even my car?" I hinted at him, he laughed and took my suitcase from me.

"Keep dreaming darlin'." He said and climbed into the cab, I followed behind him.

 _I looked at myself in the mirror I hung on my door, I had on a light purple sundress, with black knee high gladiator sandals. My tanned skin really brought out the color of the dress. I brushed my blonde hair and, quickly put it into a ponytail. Smiling at myself I curled the tips of my ponytail to make my purple and pink highlights look bouncy. I was happy I could color my hair, and since my dad was never home my mom always agreed. She just kept saying I'd pay the price later, and she was right. My dad always yelled at me when I changed something about myself. I looked back in the mirror and pulled my ponytail to the side, so it now hung down my shoulder to the top of my stomach. I smiled even more, when I saw how good my light makeup looked with my blue and green eye. I grew to love my heterochromia iridum, it make me unique and I was one unique kind of girl. I felt myself grin, and saw all my acne was finally gone. I had the clear skin I always wanted, and I was planning to keep it that way. I grabbed my purse and walked out to the living room to meet my mom._

"Come on Ana, you'll make us late. Stop day dreaming." I heard my mom say, and I quickly exited the cab. Grabbing my suitcase, I walked into the airport. I followed my parents as they had to get two suitcases checked, then we walked to security.

"Our flight leaves in less than an hour, so let's try to get to the gate quickly." My dad said, he loved being early to everything. Except the airport, he couldn't stand the airport. Always made sure we were there with less than an hour.

"Okay." I mumbled, and walked through the line to get checked. After taking off my shoes, placing my cellphone into a bin, and taking my laptop out of my suitcase I walked through the metal detector and got the "Okay." I repacked my laptop put my phone in my back pocket and shoved my shoes onto my feet I walked towards the gate with my parents close behind.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later, when our plane started boarding. I quickly put my suitcase in the overhead compartment and took the window seat. My parents weren't far behind and took the seats next to mine.

" _Anastasia, you look so beautiful." I heard my mom say, I looked up at her a smiled. She was in her early 40's, but looked so young. Her copper color hair hung past her shoulders, and it really help bring out her green eyes. She wore a long white skirt and blue top with white flip flops._

" _You're not wearing a contact today?" She asked, and I shook my head._

" _I want to show the true me to all of dad's friends. You think he'll dislike it?" I asked and looked down, I never wanted to displease my dad._

" _Of course not, you know he loves how unique you are."_

" _I know, but I'm just scared I'll get called named. I did bring my contact though, just in case."_

" _That's a good call, but no one is going to think you're a freak. They'll all see how much of a beautiful young women you've become." She smiled, and I walked over and gave her a hug._

" _I'm glad dad finally gets to retire." I said into her shoulder._

" _Me too, and I think he's going to be surprised to see how nice you look. No more acne, and no braces either. Though I know he won't be a fan of your choice of hair color, or the extra ear piercing, don't even let him figure out you got your belly button pierced and you better not let him find out about the tattoo on your shoulder. I won't be around when he finds out about either of those."_

" _Yeah I have the tattoo covered, plus mom it's not that big. It's just a butterfly." I groaned._

" _Ok, let's go meet your father now. I'm sure he misses us."_

" _I know he misses us mom."_

 _30 minutes later my mom and I were waiting at the airport for my dad. She held a sign, and I was holding his favorite thing a red velvet cupcake. I saw people walking towards us, and I couldn't hold my excitement. It's been 6 months since I've seen my dad, all I wanted to him home now._

" _There he is!" I heard my mom, and she took off jogging in his direction. I followed behind her quickly, and saw what she was talking about. 10 feet away and closing was a man about 6'3'' brown buzzed hair, and dressed in uniform was my dad. His skin had gotten tanner from being over seas. I saw him smile as he saw my mom, and grew into a grin when he saw me. I almost dropped his cupcake, and jumped into his arms._

" _I missed you dad." I said feeling tears run down my cheeks._

" _I missed you too Ana, and we'll talk about your hair later." He said, and I knew I was going to be in trouble… someday, but not today._

 _A week had passed, and after my dad found out about all my choices I had made. I wasn't grounded, but he wasn't my biggest fan for a few hours. I walked in on my parents talking about moving._

" _It's a nice town, Ana would love all the nature there too." I heard my dad say._

" _You know she loves it here, she only has 2 more years at school. Plus her 17 year old self is going to throw a HUGE tantrum too." My mom said._

" _We're moving?" I asked walking up to them, I wasn't really mad more in shock._

" _Yes, Key West is nice but it'd be nice to get away from the sun. We can keep the house, and when you graduate from school you're more then welcome to move back here."_

" _Where would we move to?" I asked and looked at the sheet of paper on the table. "Forks, Washington. Across the United States." I added trying to process it,_

" _Yes, but like I said this is YOUR house. You can move back here as soon as you graduate. Does that seem fair?" My mom asked, and I nodded._

" _I won't be happy, but I'll do it since you guys want to. When would we be moving?"_

" _In about a month, so start packing. There are boxes in the gurage." My dad said, smiling._

I exited the plane, following behind my mom and dad. The Seattle airport was huge compared to the one in Key West. It was early June, so it looked pretty warm outside. I smiled to myself, and kept my eyes down. I felt self conscious about myself again, even though I had my green contact on and my purple and pink highlights tucked away in a bun.

"Ana are you okay?" I heard my dad ask, I looked up and gave him a smile.

"I'm not sure if I want to respond to that." I said, and he nodded.

"It's ok sweetheart, no one knows who you are. You should have kept your contact out and your hair down. Show the true you to everyone." My mom said pulling me to a stop.

"I guess, it's been awhile since I've felt like this though."

"It'll pass trust me, let's grab our bags and head to the house. I'm sure you'll love the view and your room."

"Alright, do I have a walk in closet?" I asked, and I saw my dad shake his head but laugh.

"Yes, this house has everything you could ever want. With some surprises too." He said, and I squealed with delight.

"Well, let's hurry up!"

An hour later the taxi pulled up in front of a two story house, with a garage. I noticed both my parents cars were parked outside, and my mom always said the garage was hers. I didn't think twice, and jumped out of the cab.

"It looks nice, and very modern." I said, my dad put his arm over my shoulder.

"It's newly built, I bought this land just for this house. It's got everything you wanted, walk in closet, your own bathroom - so you don't have to share with the visiting guest - and your room is painted teal." He said, and walked me to the front door. "The only thing we have to do is move everything into it's correct spot. The movers put the furniture into the correct rooms, but we'll have to assemble it and move it to where we see fit."

"Sounds like we should turn up some music and make a part out of this." I laughed, as my dad unlocked the front door.

"It'll be a small party, with just the three of us."

"Works for me." My mom chimed in walking into the house first. I followed behind my mom, and looked around. Under my feet was hardwood floor, the walls were painted a light green color with crown like molding. Windows pointed out towards the woods behind the house, showing off the forest and mountains. I was going to enjoy seeing that every day. I walked around, looking at the kitchen which had cherry wood cabinets and grey granite counter tops there were stainless steel appliances, and an island in the middle.

"Welcome home." My dad said. "Ana your room is upstairs first door on the left, go check it out."

"Okay, then we can start this party." I laughed, and ran up the steps.

I opened the door to my room, and had a grin from ear to ear. Teal walls, and I could see the forest from the two windows on each wall. I walked to a door, opening it I saw it really was a walk in closet. Turning the light switch on I saw there was a lot of space in here, I turned the light off and exited the closet. I opened the next door and saw my bathroom, the tiles on the floor were black, and the walls were an orange color.

'Dad you know me so well!' I thought, and looked around. Double skin, with a long mirror, the toilet sat on the end of the skin, and across from that was the shower/tub. I think moving back to Key West was out of my mind. I ran from my room, avoided the boxes and unassembled furniture. I took off down the steps to see my parents looking at me.

"I don't think I want to move back to Key West. Can I stay here forever." I asked, and my parents laughed.

"I told you she'd love it." My dad said nudging my mom's arm.

"Oh hush." She walked up to me "Hold out your hands, and close your eyes." She said, and I did what she asked. I held out both my hands, and felt something small get placed into my right hand.

"Open your eyes." My dad said, and I did looking at my hands were a pair of keys.

"I was only kidding you know." I said smiling more, than ever before. "But how can we afford this?" I asked, because I really wanted to know.

"I was an only child, and before you were born my mother passed. Everything she owned went to me, fixing up the house I was able to sell it. The house helped me buy this property, and I may have won the lottery. Not the big thing, but $500,000 lottery. That helped pay to get this built by some folks in La Push, and the rest went to buy your car. Now since you don't want to move back to Key West, can we sell that house?" Dad asked me, and I nodded slowly.

"I can just get a hotel room."

"I'm glad you're happy here, please go look at the car." My mom said ushering me towards the gurage. I opened the door and turned the lights on, inside was a teal Volkswagon Jetta.

"It's the newer model, so bluetooth everything, sunroof, heated seats, and you should see how big the trunk is. It could have held all your things for the camping trip." My mom said, I gave her a sideways hug. I couldn't think of the words to say.

"So this is why you worked so much too, because you and dad had this planned."

"We had the move planned, but unsure of where we wanted to move to. But yeah this was planned."

"You guys are amazing."

 **Moving on with the story, I'm skipping ahead about 2 weeks. So more characters get into this story before I head to chapter 2. Thanks for staying with me if you're still reading!**

It had been two weeks since I moved to Forks, Washington with my parents. I may have hated the constant rain, but I could live with it. I had an amazing few of the woods, and I was able to hike all I wanted. Today I wanted to go into town and head to some local stores. I don't own any jeans, long sleeve shirts, sweaters, boots, or a winter jacket. I could wait a bit longer for the jacket, but I knew I'd need everything else since I couldn't really leave the house in my "super summer" clothes.

I walked into my closet and grabbed a pair of capris, and a dark green tight fitting shirt. I pulled on a pair of black vans, fluffed up my hair, and put in my green contact. I still wasn't ready for people to see my true eye colors yet. I walked into my bathroom washed my face and brushed my teeth before grabbing my purse and heading downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going shopping." I said entering the kitchen, she sat at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Okay, can you pick up some chicken as well? I want to make chicken alfredo for dinner." She said looking up at me with a smile. I nodded and headed to my car.

I drove to the local outlet mall, and parked far from others. I didn't want my car to be dented or scratched. Grabbing my purse I exited the car, and quickly walked to a clothing store. I entered and quickly grabbed different styles of jeans to try on. Then I grabbed a nice red fitted sweater to try on as well. I tried on all the jeans, most were super skinny jeans and I was in love with them. Some had a few tears in them, I guess that's the new style. The red fitted top would work for a nice date or just if I ever wanted to dress nice. I bought everything I tried on, and if my parents didn't like it I'd return them. I left the store carried two large bags, I didn't feel like carrying the bags for the rest of my trip so I made my way to my car.

On my way back to the stores I was stopped by what I assume was an overly friendly guy,

"Hi." He said, I gave him the once over. Blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'9'', not so built, and he wasn't my type.

"Hi." I replied back, I saw him slowly drag his eyes over me. "Take a picture it might last longer." I snapped trying to walk around him.

"I'm sorry, I'm Mike Newton. Are you new? I mean you have to be new, I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah I moved here a few weeks ago, I'm Anastasia." I said, and he smiled I noted he had dimples and it added to his cute factor, but he still wasn't my type.

"So you're going to Forks High School? What grade will you be in?"

"Yeah, and I'll be a junior. Can I finish my shopping? I'm not looking for some guy to hit on me yet, or try to be my friend. I can wait till September for that." I managed to get around him, and quickly took of to finish my shopping.

"Yeah ok, I'll see you…" I heard him call, and I couldn't help but smile. I had made his day, and the ruined it in five minutes.

 **A/N: So this was a bit lengthy sorry, but next chapter will be better. More people, and yes I'm skipping the summer break since nothing happens. I hope you can wait till I get this next chapter out. I've been thinking about this story for a while, so please favorite and review tell me how I did.**

 **xo**


	2. Can't Hide

**A/N: So I know the first chapter was like, suuuuper boring for you guys. But I wanted to give you some background on Ana, this chapter will be more interesting. Mainly because it's start of school, and the new people popping in.**

 **Review, follow/favorite!**

 **xo**

 _italics mean someone's thoughts_

 **Chapter Two**

 **Can't Hide**

 **Anastasia's PoV**

Summer break had passed, quickly and quietly. I didn't go out much since I had no reason to leave my house. My dad found a job, and so did my mom (just to keep them busy.) Dad was part of the Forks Police Department, and mom worked at a grocery store. Tomorrow was the first day of school, I'm pretty nervous because I'm not going to put my contact in to seem normal. I'm bringing out the "true me," I looked around my room which finally had everything I owned in it. I turned on the television I had, and turned it to some random channel just to have as background noise. I started packing my backpack with things I would probably need for tomorrow.

I finished getting my backpack ready and plopped down onto my bed, I glanced at the TV and noticed the news was playing.

"Breaking News, Forks Police report the death of another hiker in the woods north of Forks. This is the second animal attack of the summer, Police Chief Swan hopes with the start of the school year these attacks will stop happening. He encourages everyone to not feed the animals in the woods." The News Anchor said, his face was stone cold but his eyes flashed fear.

"Animal attacks? I haven't even seen a fuckin deer." I laughed and changed the channel.

"Anastasia?" I heard my dad call, I didn't even hear him come home. I jumped out of bed and opened my door.

"Yeah dad?" I said walked down the steps to see him standing there.

"Good, I thought you had gone out hiking."

"Nope, I'm gonna stay home… I don't want to be attacked."

"You saw the news?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah I had my TV on while I was getting ready for tomorrow." I said, sitting on the 3rd step. "I kinda like living, and making you and mom have to cook for me." I joked.

"You mean making your mom cook for us, because you and I both know I can't cook." He chuckled, as my mom walked in through the front door.

"Hey mom, can you cook us dinner. Dad doesn't want to burn the house down." I laughed, and my mom joined me.

"He just forgets he's cooking food." Mom teased and gave my dad a quick peck. "But I will, since I love you two. Whatever I cook, you better eat it."

"Well yeah, it won't be charcoal."

"Alright, stop teasing me otherwise we won't have a BBQ ever!" My dad said trying to act stern, but he couldn't say that. He loved cooking on his grill.

"Oh no!" I said running away from them.

At 5:30 am my alarm spazzed, causing me to become very unhappy. First day of school, I rolled out of bed and walked blindly to my bathroom. Jumping into the shower I washed my hair, and jumped back out wrapping myself in a towel. Fully awake I washed my face before I brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and took a deep breath, on my first day I was going to show my true self. I walked back into my room,after putting on a bra and panties I pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and put on a black form fitting top. I looked in the mirror I had on my door, and saw my top made my boobs look good.

'I'm gonna need a jacket.' I thought and walked into my closet to grab my white Pink zip up sweater. I walked back out, and went back into my bathroom I applied the only kind of makeup I wear eyeliner and mascara. I didn't need anything else since I didn't have to hide my true face. I put in a pair of heart earring in my first hole, and a white moon in my second. I walked back out, pulled on a pair of low cut socks and slipped into my black vans. Grabbing my backpack and my purse I walked out of my room and towards the kitchen.

I walked down to see my dad drinking a cup of coffee at the table, I put my stuff down and grabbed a bowl to have some cereal.

"Gonna have a good first day?" He asked, I turned around with my breakfast and sat down across from him.

"I might." I said taking a bite, I looked at him.

"You're not gonna wear your contact?" I shook my head.

"I'm not trying to keep secrets here, that's why I left my hair down… Which I forgot to brush!" I started to eat a bit faster, and my dad laughed.

"You always amaze me." I shot a glare at him, but I smiled.

"Well I got nervous."

"Finish eating and go brush your hair." I nodded and finished my breakfast before running back up to my room to brush out my hair. Yanking the brush through my hair, I fluffy it again and made sure no tangles were left. I pulled my hair over my right shoulder, and loved how long it was. I looked at my clock, 6:30 am I ran down the stairs grabbing my stuff and headed to my car.

"Ana, before you go. Chief Swan has a daughter your age, she's new the the area too. Maybe you two could become friends." My dad said, I mentally rolled my eyes. First day and I had to try to make a friend.

"Thanks dad, I'll try to keep an eye out for her. Someone who looks just as out of place as I do." I said, walking out the door to my car.

I pulled up shortly to the parking lot of the school, parking my car near the back of the parking lot. I climbed out and put on my sweater, slowly I started walking towards the school. A large engine roared through the parking lot, turning I saw an old beaten up truck. I shook my head, and kept walking.

"Oh hey Anastasia." I heard someone say, I looked up and saw Mike walking towards me.

"Hey Mike." I said quietly, and looked up at him. His hair was cut shorter and styled with the front standing up, he wore a light blue sweatshirt and black jeans.

"You excited for school?"

"Uhm, yeah as soon as I find the front office. This place is like a maze."

"Yeah it's confusing, I'll help you find the front office and then your first class."

"Thanks." I smiled, and saw him staring at me. "What?" My smile disappearing.

"Your eyes, are those contacts?"

"No." I said looking down.

"Cool, let's go."

Mike was overly nice to me, and I felt very uncomfortable with it. He walked me to every class I had in the morning, and offered me a seat at his lunch table. I accepted because hell I had no other friends, and I hadn't found that girl.

"Hey Anastasia ready for lunch?" I heard someone ask, I looked over to see Mike smiling and some girl walking next to him. I gave her the once over, blonde hair with brown lowlights, light brown eyes, her skin had the hint of a fake tan, she stood so her boobs would be more out there.

'Sult' I thought to myself, "Hey Mike, yeah I'm hungry." I added aloud, "Whose your friend?"

"This is Jessica, Jessica Anastasia."

"Hey, I like your hair." She said in a valley girl way, and that is why I hate her now.

"Thanks, I like it too… That's why I did it." I said smiling earning a laugh from Mike.

"Come on girl, Bella is waiting for us." He said walking towards the cafeteria, I followed behind him.

Inside the cafeteria, Mike walked up to a table. A few people were sitting there already, so I quickly took an empty seat next to a girl with black hair and glasses.

"Hi, I'm Angela." The girl said, I looked at her. She was pretty, fair skin, hazel eyes, I could like her. "Are you new?"

"Hi, yeah I'm Anastasia. You can call me Ana, just don't tell Mike." I whispered the last part, and she giggled.

"Alright, where did you move from? You're tan so it has to be someplace with a lot of sun."

"I moved from Key West, my dad retired and he built the dream home." I smiled, and then I really missed the sun.

"Nice, so who has Mike introduced you to so far?"

"Just Jessica, and I'm not sure I like her very much."

"Yeah she has a huge crush on Mike, but Mike is so blind he hasn't noticed yet. But the Asian looking guy is Erik, he's like top of the class and everything. The girl next to him is Lauren, she like Jessica's copy so you'll probably end up disliking her too. The tall guy next to her talking to Mike is Tyler, and he was a crush on Lauren. Then we have Isabella, she's new here too and she's the one sitting next to you." I glanced next to me and sure enough, a girl with pale skin, brown eyes and hair looked at me.

"Hi, you're Chief Swan's daughter?" I asked.

"Yeah, call me Bella. How do you know my dad?" She asked.

"My dad told me about how his daughter was coming here too, and I should make friends with her."

"Oh you're Mr. Johnson's daughter, my dad loves your dad. He always comes home with some story of what your dad did." She laughed, the cafeteria got quiet. Bella and I turned to see a group of kids walking in.

"How are they." I heard Bella ask, I turned back towards the table.

"Those are the Cullens, their dad is a doctor and they're all adopted, but they're all together together. He's like the matchmaker, and I really wish he was my dad. The blonde is Roseile, and the guy next to her is Emmett they are a major thing. The pixie girl is Alice, and the one who always looks like he's in pain is Jasper. I think they're a thing too, I'm not sure." I turned back and looked at the four Cullen kids, I rolled my eyes nothing like rich kids.

"Who's he?" I Bella asked, and I turned to see another guy walking in. He looked good, pale, brown hair strong features and you could tell he had some muscles.

"Oh he's Edward, the only single Cullen kid. But don't get your hopes up, he isn't interested in anyone here… not that I care." Jessica said quietly.

"Yeah, nothing like a overly perfect family." I said quietly, and got a laugh from the table.

"So Anastasia how do you like Forks?" The guy named Tyler asked, I looked over and him and saw him cringe a little.

"It's fine, colder than Florida. I'll live." I sighed looking down at the table, "I'm gonna get some food." I said getting up and heading towards the lunch line.

 **Edward's PoV**

All day people had pictures of two different girls in their head. Who where they, and why did everyone have different opinions. I knew I'd probably see them at lunch, and I looked forward to seeing them for myself. The bell had rung for lunch, I headed down the hallway to meet with everyone over hearing some thoughts.

 _"This girl's eyes are the creepiest thing I've ever seen… She did not just say that to me!'_ I heard one of the blond girls scream, no pictures though. I really wanted to figure out why this girl was such a shock to everyone.

"Hey Edwards, everyone is having a fuss about something." I heard Alice say and I nodded.

"Two new girls in one day, they aren't freshmen so everyone is going crazy. I swear it's like we have some celebrities or something."

"I have class with one of them, she seems pretty." Rose said, and then added _"Too pretty for anyone here."_ I smiled and followed them towards the cafeteria. As always, it got quiet when we entered. I could hear someone tell someone else who we were, I smiled when I walked in.

"He's Edward, the only single Cullen kid. But don't get your hopes up, he isn't interested in anyone here… not that I care." The blonde girl said, I smiled as I walked passed the table she sat it. Both of the new girls were then. Sitting in the empty seat next to Alice, I listened to the conversation that was being said and in their heads.

"Yeah, nothing like a overly perfect family." One of the girls said.

"She's got the right." Emmett laughed, and I joined in with him. We wanted to stand out, so no one would be close to us.

"So Anastasia how do you like Forks?" I heard someone asked and I recognized it as Tyler's voice. _"Oh god please tell me that's a contact."_

"It's fine, colder than Florida. I'll live." She sighed, "I'm gonna get some food." She added I heard her chair scrape against the floor.

"Her eyes Mike. You said she was beautiful when you first met her." Tyler pretty much whined.

"Yeah her eyes were the same color, not this green and blue shit." Mike said back, he was freaking out. Guess he thought he could charm her.

"It's called Heterochromia Iridum. It's rare, you see it a lot in animals. It just adds to her character." A female voice snapped, I looked over and saw a burnett glaring at the two idiots. I smiled.

"Edward, they aren't playing nice." Alice said, and I nodded.

"No, she's different. Everything about this girl "Anastasia" different eye colors, dyed hair." I said looking back.

"Can you read any of the girl's thoughts?"

"Not the burnett, that's really odd… The other one…"

"Anastasia." Rose quickly added, I looked at her. "I like her, she's pretty smart and knows how to shut boys up." Rose smirked, and Emmett laughed.

"Yeah we saw her at the Outlet mall over the summer, she turned Mike down pretty quick. Guess she gave him another chance." Emmett added.

"Anastasia is quiet, I can sense she's a little sad and really nervous." Jasper added quickly. I looked over at him, thankful he could sense her emotions.

"That helps a lot. Maybe we can befriend her. If I correct her family "bought" that plot of land from Carlisle in January." Alice said smiling, "So looks like she's our neighbor."

" _I knew I should have worn my contact."_ I heard Anastasia think to herself.

"She has a contact to change the color of one of her eyes." I said leaning back in my chair.

"Interesting."

"Very, I guess she's self conscious about it."

"Well duh, eyes are the first thing people look at when they meet each other." Rose snapped and everyone turned to look at her. "What? It's true."

"Very true." Emmett added, I shrugged standing up just as the bell rang.

 **Anastasia's PoV**

Lunch ended quickly, Bella and I compared class schedules and we had Biology together. We walked together to the classroom, Mike finally left me alone. I smiled mentally.

"I like your eyes, Mike and Tyler think they're weird. It just makes you unique you know." Bella said breaking the silence.

"Thanks, I really needed that. I was about to go put in my contact so I'd look normal." I said smiling, my mood lifted a bit.

"Normal? Your hair is really long, with pink and purple tips. You scream unique Ana. Only idiots wouldn't see that."

"My dad hated my hair the first time, but he says the same thing."

"I wish my hair was lighter, I've always wanted some crazy color."

"It's a pain in the ass to do, I went and got this done professionally." I laughed and walked into the classroom. Looking around there were two empty seats. "Guess we don't get to be lab partners." I frowned and walked over to where Mike was sitting, letting Bella sit next to Edward Cullen.

"So Biology partners now?" Mike said smiling.

"Yup." I said looking at him taking out my notebook.

"You know what this means?"

"No what?"

"I thought you knew… Now I'm not gonna say it because it'll sound stupid."

"Mike… _Everything you said sounds stupid_. Nothing don't worry about it." I added quickly, I don't want to sound like an ass on the first day.

"Alright, so Anastasia. If I asked you out would you say yes?" He asked me, I looked at him.

"Nope. Sorry Mike."

"Why not? Is it because we just met?"

"Sure why not. Let's just go with that." I heard him huff.

"Well, I have a question. When we first met, why did you have a contact in?"

"Because people freak out about how my eyes are two different colors. I saw how Tyler freaked out and I know Jessica thinks it's weird." I said quietly.

"Well it's kinda weird, not something you see everyday."

"Drop it Mike." I said turning my attention to the teacher as he walked into the classroom.

Biology couldn't have ended any quicker, Mike made things really awkward. I waited for Bella to walk out, she stopped next to me looking sad.

"Bella you and Edward didn't talk at all, don't be sad." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"His body language seemed like he didn't want me around him. I don't know why, I didn't do anything to him." Bella said quietly, "Walk with me to the office?"

"Yeah."

Bella and I walked to the office, as she entered I saw Edward leave quickly. I looked at him, he seemed pretty mad. Shortly after Bella came out, and we walked to the parking lot together.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bella." I said walking towards my car.

"Bye Ana." I heard her say.

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy review, favorite/follow.!**

 **xo**


	3. First Beach

**A/N: Hi again, I skipped head some more. Slowly I'm going to try and follow the format of Twilight. It's going to mainly be in Anastasia's PoV for this chapter. In this chapter she meets more people, and the future pack of La Push. Enjoy!**

 **xo**

 **Chapter Three**

 **First Beach**

 **Anastasia's PoV**

It had been almost a two weeks since school started, Bella and I became pretty good friends. We both agreed Mike and Tyler were perfect for Jessica and Lauren, we just wished they stopped hitting on us. It was Saturday today, and I was lounging around when a knock came on my bedroom door. I walked over and opened it to see my mom on the other side.

"Hey." I said smiling, stepped aside so she could enter.

"So we're going to have visitors today." She said walking in. "The family your father bought this land from want to see the house and meet us. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I had no plans. Bella and I were just talking about the losers at school."

"Any guys catch your eyes?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope, cute guys but all they want is sex. Bella likes Edward Cullen, I'm not sure he likes her back. I mean the first day of Biology, his body language was giving off bad vibes."

"Guys are strange, your father is one of them." She laughed, and I shrugged it off "Oh you should get dressed, they'll be here in about… 5 minutes."

"MOM! Now you tell me! Get out I have to get ready!" I scream pushing her out of the room.

 **Edward's PoV**

Carlisle told us we were going to meet, the family who bought the extra land he owned. I had just returned from my "vacation" I was starting to get to know Bella the girl I couldn't read. She seemed glad when she saw me at the desk, we talked for once. Her friend Anastasia would run over to ask for assistance from Mike, I guess 'no' was no longer rejection.

"Edward it's time to go." I heard Esme say, I walked towards my family. They were all in the gurage, getting into Carlisle's Mercedes, and Emmett's Jeep. I climbed into the back of Emmett's Jeep.

It was a short drive, when we pulled up to a decent sized white house. Everyone climbed out of their cars, Carlisle walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Ana, they're here." I heard a woman yell.

"Wait not now! I'm not ready!" Ana yelled back, I hide my smile.

"Well hurry up." The door opened, a woman no older than 40 opened the door. "Hi! You must be the Cullens, please come in." I followed everyone into the house.

"Thank you for inviting us, your husband has done a lovely job with your house." Esme said smiling.

"I'm Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. These are our kids, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Carlisle said with a smile offering his hand.

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm May. My daughter is Anastasia, and I'm sorry my husband is at work. I hope he'll be able to come home in time to meet you all." The woman said, she kept looking up at the steps. I heard a door open and I turned my attention to the stairs.

"Hey Edward." Anastasia said, she walked down the steps slowly. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun so her pink and purple tips were everywhere. She work a white sweater and black sweatpants.

"Ana, I wanted you to wear something nice."

"But, it's my house." She laughed.

"She looks fine, I'd expect the same from my kids too." Esme said with a laugh.

I looked at Anastasia, she wouldn't stop staring at me. I started wonder why, then I remembered I can read her mind.

 _"I wonder where he's been, Bella was like moody when he was gone."_ She thought and I smiled.

"Sorry I haven't been in Biology, but I'm sure while I was gone Bella kept Mike off your back."

"Yeah, Mike doesn't take no for an answer. He's so annoying, I wish I could just make him go poof!" Anastasia said, she made a hand gesture like a magician and I chuckled.

"Edward be nice and introduce us." Alice said nudging my elbow.

"Gosh Edward you're so rude. Won't introduce me to your family." Anastasia laughed.

"Sorry, this is Alice, Jasper is next to her. You know Rosalie since you have a class with her, and that's Emmett. Carlisle and Esme are in the kitchen with your mom. Don't be formal with them, they like being called by their names. They even let us call them by their names too"

"Nice to meet you all." She said smiling.

"I have to say Anastasia, you're much too pretty for anyone at the school." Rose said, Emmett's mouth opened in shock.

"Really, thank you. I always think differently because of the color of my eyes." She sounded sad, and a memory of people avoiding her popped up in her head.

"It's ok, you're welcome to join us at our table if Mike gets too much for you." Alice said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll take you up on that offer."

A few minutes later Carlisle and Esme came out of the kitchen, May was following behind.

"I hope you guys will come back again, it's nice to have company here." She said smiling.

"Thank you for having us. It's nice to see this land be put to good use." Esme said, walking out of the house.

"Bye Anastasia, we'll see you later." I said following my family out the door.

 **Anastasia's PoV**

The weekend went by like a blur, and it was like I blinked Monday was here already. I got dressed for school, and did a fishtail braid in my hair, put on light makeup again. Today I wore black skinny jeans that had some fray down the legs, and a grey tight top. I grabbed a red hoodie and headed out the door.

At school I ignored Mike, or attempted to ignore Mike. I talked to Bella, and she told me her dream of Edward. I laughed and knew she'd gone over the deep end for him, but I kept that to myself. At lunch Bella and I walked in late, I sat next to her and overheard Mike and the group take about a trip to the beach.

"There's a beach around here?" I asked, looking at them.

"It's in La Push, but it's nice. Since it's almost November not a lot of people go, you and Bella should go." Angela said with a smile.

"Yeah that sounds like fun, when?" Bella said leaning on the table.

"We're going Saturday in the morning, and going to join the bon fire that night." Tyler said.

"A lot of us are going surfer." Mike said, making surfing poses.

"Yeah, and I don't just surf the internet." Erik said jumped on his chair pretending to surf.

"But there is whale watching too, you really should come." Angela said, nudging my arm.

"Alright I'll go, but I'm going to be driving my car down. Bella you can carpool with me." I said smiling. I looked over at the Cullen's table, and saw Alice smiling at me.

"I can keep you warm if you get cold." I heard Mike whisper in my ear, I got shivers down my spine and stood up.

"And this is when I walk away. I'll see you all around." I walked over to the Cullen's table and sat down next to Edward.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Emmett laughed, and I glared at him

"You mean in Mike's paradise?"

"His poor little heart is breaking for you."

"Oh hush Emmett."

"He doesn't know when to be quiet." Jasper said, I looked at him and saw him smile.

"Hey! That's not cool."

"No, but it was funny." Alice said pecking Jasper on the cheek. "Your hair color is fading, do you want a touch up?" She added lightly touching the end of my braid. "And I love this braid, it's so cute."

"Thanks, and I guess. I really want to add another color though, keep the pink and purple but add a blue color." I said pulling my braid to the side.

"I can do that, please let me help! We can do it on Saturday."

"I'm going to First Beach with the group Saturday, it's an all day trip. What about Friday, so my hair looks amazing on Saturday?"

"That sounds like a plan." Alice said as the bell rang. I stood up and walked to my next class.

School had ended, and I was walking in the front door.

"Hey mom." I called, and I saw her poke her head out of the kitchen. She smiled at me, and I walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey honey how was school?" She asked sitting back down at the table.

"It would be much better if this guy would leave me alone. But I got invited to go to First Beach with the group on Saturday, it's an all day trip. And Friday Alice is going to fix my hair colors." I said grabbing an apple from the fridge.

"The beach in November? Honey you'll get sick."

"I'm not that crazy to even think of going in the water. Plus I miss the beach, it'd be nice to see the ocean again."

"Alright I'll approve of both, but you're not driving down there by yourself."

"I knew that, so I'm gonna take Bella with me." I said, taking a bite out of the apple.

"Good. Now go do your homework."

"Alright."

The week passed quickly, even with Mike's lame attempts to ask me out. He really wasn't taking the hint, and I really wanted to punch him in the face. Friday after school, I met Alice by my car.

"I'm really excited I get to play with someone's hair. Rose doesn't let me touch hers and mine is too short." Alice said bouncing up and down as I unlocked my car, and slide into the drivers seat. "This is a nice car, I never thought Volkswagon made such a fancy car."

"It was a nice gift from my parents, that I never expected to happen. And where are we going, I haven't gotten the hair dye yet."

"Let's go to Seattle, they have the best places to get hair dye from."

"Road trip." I laughed and drove off.

An hour later we arrived at a store full of wigs, hair accessories and hair dye. I roamed the aisle picking out some nice hair clips, Alice dragged me to where all the hair dye was.

"We'll have to bleach the color out of your hair, but how do you wanna start it off." Alice said picking up a box of hair bleach.

"Uhm, teal to purple to pink. That would look good, I think." I said grabbing the colors I wanted.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Since we're here, would you like to go shopping?"

"Yeah, but I can't stay out all night. I have to make sure I have my stuff ready for tomorrow."

"I promise not to keep you out all night, I just need to get some new clothes and some more make up. What product do you use, your skin is like so smooth and clean. I swear it must make Jessica and Lauren burn with envy."

"I use to battle acne when I lived in Key West, I was always so nervous someone would see I wore a contact over my blue eye. I guess when I learned to embrace the uniqueness of my eye colors it vanished, but it also helped that I used Proactive too."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your eye color, look at my eyes. They can me amber or gold, but I love it."

"I know, I'm surprised Mike is still flirting with me. I thought for sure this would freak him out." I laughed, and bought the hair product.

"Well maybe he'll run away now since there is gonna be more color in your hair now." Alice said smiling.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I get such weird vibes around Mike, I really hope tomorrow doesn't blow up in my face."

"It won't trust me, Jessica might make her move on him." Alice said as I unlocked my car.

"To the mall, but how do I get there?" I asked.

"Head to the light and turn left, then at the 3rd light take a right."

"Got it."

It was almost 6 o'clock when Alice and I reached her house. She had called ahead letting Esme know we were coming, I guess so dinner could be made. I pulled up to their house, my house hung open. It was beautiful, large windows in every room it seemed.

"Wow Alice, I knew your dad was a doctor. But I didn't think you guys had this to call home." I said still looking at the house.

"It's nice, now come on dinner will be getting cold." She said closing my car door and opening up the trunk to grab her stuff. I got out quickly grabbed the back of hair supplies, and followed her into the house. "You should call your mom, let her know you'll be a little longer. I think by 10 or 11 you'll be out of here. I can work fast on hair."

 **A/N: I don't dye my hair, well I did dye my hair with Kool-aid that was fun. Sorry**

"Ok, I'll give her a call when we get to where ever it is you're going to do my hair."

"Let's go to my room, I'll grab you a slice of pizza. Is cheese ok?"

"Yeah its fine, where is everyone?" I asked her following her towards a living room.

"I think it's date night for Rose and Emmett. Edward might be out and about doing whatever. Esme and Carlisle are asleep, and Jasper is in my room. He's going to help me with your hair." She said walking into the kitchen grabbing a plate and putting two slices of pizza on. "Alright let's get this started!" Alice took off in a jog towards her room, I followed behind her smiling.

I was woken up by my alarm and looked around, I was in my room. Confused on how I got here, but I probably was too tired to remember last night. I walked to the mirror and saw Alice's work on my hair, I really liked it and a smile never left my lips. I heard my phone chime and quickly grabbed it, I had a text from Alice.

 **Alice - Remember don't get your hair wet for another 24 hours, I don't want my masterpiece ruined. And you should wear the white tight long sleeve shirt under your purple fuzzy sweater with your dark blue ripped leg skinny jeans and those cute knee high flat bottom boots you got last night.**

 **Me - Thanks Alice, I love my hair. I will, and I hope it'll attract me a cute guy or two… maybe more. I'll tell you how my day goes, bye!**

I brushed out my hair, and pulled the front portion of my hair to the side and braided it. Adding a white bow to the top of the braid I let it fall down on top of the rest of my hair. I put on some more makeup today, my normal but with some lipgloss. I pulled out the outfit Alice told me to wear, it was everything I bought yesterday. I'm not sure why, but I felt like today I was going to meet some really cute eye candy. Just as I pulled on my last boot my phone chimed again. Grabbing it I saw I had a text from Bella.

 **Bella - I'm ready to go whenever you are, just let me know.**

 **Me - I'm putting my shoes on now, grab a jacket. I don't think the fire will be warm enough for us tonight.**

I grabbed my jacket and ran out the door, into my car. The sun was out today, and I smiled. Pulling down my sunglasses I drove off towards Bella's house.

Five minutes later I arrived in front of her house, I saw her dad's cruiser in the driveway so I parked my car and walked up to the door. Knocking I heard footsteps walking towards the door. I was greeted by a man about the height of my dad, but he looked much older. He had brown hair, and eyes with a mustache and beard.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Hi Chief Sawn, you work with my dad. I'm Anastasia and I'm here to get Bella. We're heading to the beach today." I said with a smile, and heard more footsteps.

"Hey dad, bye dad." Bella said squeezing out the front door, and dragging me away from her house.

"Bella I wanted to meet your dad." I whined getting into the car, and slowly pulled away from her house.

"You met him, and he'd probably tell you that you shouldn't dye your hair."

"Man, I like my hair. Alice fixed it last night."

"It looks a lot better, I love the blue. You should have told her to add more though."

"Nah, I don't need my dad dying from a heart attack. Let's go, I wanna see the beach!"

Thirty minutes later Bella and I arrived at the beach, we parked next to Tyler's van. I got out and saw the group on the beach, Bella and I walked over to the group. Angela walked up to us, and smiled. I think she was glad there were more people she could talk to.

"You would not believe how bad the ride down here was." Angela said, throwing her hands up.

"What happened?" I asked, looking out at the ocean.

"Mike and Jessica pretty much had sex in the backseat. Even though they were just making out, it was like sex with clothes on. Lauren wanted Erik to drive so she and Tyler could do the same thing pretty much, it was just crazy. I'm so glad you two are here!"

"Ew TMI." I said shaking my head. "Well maybe Mike will leave me alone." I shrugged

"Highly doubt that, they aren't boyfriend/girlfriend yet. He'll still be after you."

"Great."

"I like your hair, it's brighter and the blue looks amazing."

"Thanks, Alice did it for me. She also convinced me to buy and wear this today, she said she had a good feeling I was going to be meeting someone attractive today."

"Then you should see these La Push boys. They are to die for!" Angela said

"Can't wait." I said walking up to the water's edge, hearing the waves crash made me think of home. "Bella, Angela I'm gonna take a walk."

"Ok, don't go too far." Bella said sitting down next to Angela.

"Promise I won't."

I walked a fair enough distance from the group, I looked over and saw Mike attempting to surf again. He was failing so hard, I smiled at least he had the guts to keep going. I sat down on the log I saw, looking out to the ocean. With the sun out if felt pretty warm, but the breeze from the sea made it cold. I heard someone walking towards me, I looked in the direction of the sound and saw a very tall, and attractive man walking towards me. He looked at me and smiled, which I thought was odd.

"Why are you out here all by yourself?" The man asked me, taking a seat next to me.

"Well, this reminds me of my old home. I miss the beach and the sun, but I don't remember it being cold by the ocean's edge." I said looking at him, his eyes looked very light brown and his hair was black and pretty long, it reached the top of his shoulders. He got points for being tanner than any boys in Forks.

"Enjoyin the view?" He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, if you had some more muscle yes and if you were like a few inches taller. I like my men taller than me if I'm in heels."

"Oh, so I'm about half of your dream guy?"

"Yeah maybe ¼ of my dream guy, your hair is too long."

"Picky girl aren't you."

"I can be picky all I want, I don't even know your name. You'd be more of my dream guy if your name started with my favorite letter."

"Well my name is Paul. Is P your favorite letter?"

"Nope." I said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, so what's your name? It's not some lame name is it?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh, what's a lame name. I can assure you my name isn't lame."

"Is your name like Macy, or Katie?"

"No it's not any of those." I laughed. "I'm Anastasia."

"Like the lost Russian princess?"

"Yeah just like that. Why are you here I mean I know you're…"

"Quileute?" He finished for me.

"Yeah! So this is like your beach then."

"Yup, and it's our bon fire you're going to attend tonight right?"

"I'm not sure, I'm kinda tired." I yawned standing up.

"Well where do you live, hopefully it's not too far away."

"Forks, I have to take other people home too. They had hopes of staying for the bon fire, but a few of our friends are going to ditch them at get a hotel room from the looks of it. I said pointing to the group seeing Mike attacking Jessica's face his lips and Tyler doing the same to Lauren. I looked closer and saw Bella talking to a new comer, as Angela and Erik sat cuddled on the blanket.

"Looks like a good time over there." Paul said laughing.

"I'll just be happy if Mike will ask Jessica to be his girlfriend, I'm so tired of him trying to flirt with me."

"Sucks. Hey Anastasia can I have your number? Maybe we can meet up again and hang out."

"Yeah, that'd be cool!" I handed him my phone and saw him put his number in my phone. "Thanks, hang on let me get a picture for your contact. Smile." I said taking a quick photo of him. "Aw you look cute." I teased and sent him a text so he'd have my number.

"Thanks, can you text me when you're home? It looks like you're gonna just drop dead any minute."

"Yeah I can be nice and do that. It was nice meeting you Paul." I waved to him and ran off towards the group.

"Hey Bella, I'm leaving. I think I'm gonna pass out." I said stopping in front of her and the stranger.

"Ok, Anastasia this is Jake, Jake Anastasia." Bella said doing a quick introduction as she stood up.

"Nice to meet you for like five seconds, I hope we can meet for a longer time Jake." I said walking towards the rest of the group.

"Likewise Anastasia." I heard Jake say. "Bye Bella, have a good night."

"Thanks Jake. See you later."

"Angela I'm leaving, I think I'm gonna pass out. You wanna leave with me so you don't have to deal with those four."

"Yes please! Come on Erik." Angela said jumping to her feet, and dragging Erik up with her. "Thank you, lets say bye quickly and just leave!"

"Bye you four." I said quickly and took off towards my car joining Bella, Angela, and Erik there. "Ok they know we're leaving, let's go!"

It took an hour to get everyone home and myself as well, I walked into my house and saw my parents on the couch watching a movie. They jumped apart when I closed the door.

"Ana you're home early." My mom said turning to look at me.

"Yeah I was tired, I'm just gonna go to bed." I said putting my keys on the table.

"Is everything ok?" My dad asked as I walked back into the room.

"Yeah, I met a guy. I think if I tell Roseile about him she'll approve, he's super sweet, and we just talked. He didn't even freak out about my eyes. He told me he wanted me to text him when I get home." I said walking up the steps to my room. "Night you two, love you." I added before closing the door, I changed out of my clothes and into my PJs falling onto my bed. I remembered I had to text Paul to let him know I was home.

 **Me - I'm home, it was nice meeting you. I'm really tired now zzzzz**

Five minutes later I heard my phone chime, I slowly reached for it.

 **Paul - Thanks. I didn't want to freak you out earlier, I love your eyes and the color of your hair. Both make you super unique I cannot wait to see you again. Sweet dreams, text me when you wake up. Or whenever you want to.**

 **A/N: Super long chapter I hope you all enjoyed, this was before Paul phased and I know I had no set times when Ana went to the beach sorry. Now I'm super tired and I'm posting this now. I'll be working on the 4th chapter tomorrow.**

 **Review, Favorite/Follow**

 **xo**


	4. The Date

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, I'm speeding up the story. I spend a lot of the past chapters focusing on certain events, so this is going to speed up the story.**

 **I also want to thank everyone, who is favoriting or following my story. You all have no idea how I feel when I wake up to see a lot of emails. And for that I'm writing a chapter a day (or trying to.)**

 **xo**

 **xo**

 **A lot of PoV's in this story, stick with me. Promise this gets good, but not steamy. Don't jump ahead!**

 _ **Bold italics mean wolf thoughts**_

 **Oh you caught on, well don't just read. ;)**

 **xoxo**

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Date**

 **Anastasia's PoV**

Paul and I had been texting each other daily, for the past couple months. We hadn't hung out yet, because I had to focus on my midterms. Around March Paul had stopped texting me completely, and I guess he got tired of waiting on me so I shrugged it off. Bella and Edward has finally made it official, although I couldn't help but be suspicious about him. But that didn't matter, Bella was happy and Tyler was leaving her alone. Mike might have been with Jessica, but he didn't bother to leave me alone. Still flirting, and now he advanced to slight touching me. It got really annoying, I just wanted to punch him.

I woke up on the first day of April, I smiled because it was April Fools Day. I could prank Mike if I wanted to. I climbed out of bed, got into the shower to wash my hair, as I stepped out I grabbed my towel I quickly brushed my teeth and hair, applied my makeup then went to put clothes on for today. I put on clean panties and a bra then stepped into a pair of jeggings, and pulled on a silver color top. It was low cut so my boobs looked amazing, I pulled on my knee high boots grabbed my jacket and walked down stairs.

"You have a master plan today?" I heard my dad asked, I turned the corner and saw him sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, but it won't get me arrested so you can relax. I'll just try to get this guy off my back." I replied grabbing an apple.

"It better not, I might just let you stay in the holding cell."

"Don't even joke, I wouldn't last an hour in that cell."

"You could last longer, now head to school or you'll be late."

"Bye dad, I'll see you later."

I got to school just as the parking lot started to fill, I walked over to where the Cullens were standing. Alice saw me and quickly walked over to me, her eyes look concerned.

"Ana whatever you have planned I wouldn't do it." She said, I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Why? My it's not suppose to go bad." I said looking at the ground.

"I just have a feeling it'll go bad, remember how I told you about the cutie you'd meet on the beach?"

"You mean the guy who was about ¼ of my dream guy? He hasn't talked to me in weeks Alice."

"Well that's rude. Maybe he'll pop back into your world again."

"I guess." I whispering shrugging my shoulders.

"Well just don't prank anyone today. The principal is very strict on this." Alice said in a very stern voice.

"Yeah Ma'am."

"Good. Now off to your first class."

The day passed quickly, Alice was right every student that pulled a prank got suspended. I'm so glad I stopped my prank before it started. When school let out a thunderstorm was rolling in. I quickly ran to my car, and saw a single red rose on my windshield. I rolled my eyes, and thought it was some lame last minute prank on me. As I got closer I saw a note under the rose, I rolled my eyes again grabbed the rose and flower and got into my car. I locked the doors in my car, (in case it involved someone having to talk to me) and opened the note. I wasn't surprised by what it said inside, and who it was from. I crumbled the note up and threw it out the window. I reversed from my parking spot, and drove till I saw Mike walking towards his car.

"Mike leave me the fuck alone." I yelled ,stopping my car in front of him.

"Oh come on, just one date. I can show you how much fun we'd have." He said back winking at me. A shiver went up my spine, and shook my head.

"Nope, probably never even in your dreams." I said driving off, leaving Mike with his mouth wide open.

A few weeks later, everyone was focused on prom. I wasn't planning on going to prom, I wasn't a dancing person. I walked into school, and girls were surrounded by guys. The desperate attempts to ask out the perfect date. I walked to my locker, and saw two different notes taped onto it. I could tell one was from Mike, just based on the handwriting. I grabbed the other note and opened it,

 **Anastasia,**

 **Please respond to locker 4503 C with a yes, or a no.**

 **Prom?**

I think I gagged at the corniness of this note, I quickly wrote 'NO' on the back of the note and walked over to the locker. No one was around so I put the note inside the locker and made my way to my first class. Nothing interesting happened in this class, besides the teacher having a panic attack. My second class was pretty much a movie class, so I did nothing but pretend to watch the lame documentary.

At lunch, that was a different story. The Cullens weren't in school, so I had to sit with the group. I took the empty seat next to Angela, she was overly happy. As soon as I sat down she grabbed my arm, almost digging her nails into it.

"Ouch Ang what?" I said, pulling my arm away.

"Erik asked me to prom!"

"Oh, nice."

"Have you been asked yet?"

"Yeah, by two different guys. One including Mike, the other I'm not sure. I can't dance so I said no to both."

"If you could dance would you go." I heard Mike say, as he wrapped an arm around me. I tried to shrug it off, but failed.

"If I could dance yeah, but not with you. Get off me Mike." I snapped forcing his arm off me. "Ask Jessica, she's like your fuck buddy right?"

"She's already asked me, I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Mike I've turned you down on many different occasions." I said turning back to Angela. "What you seen Bella?"

"No, I haven't known her to miss school before. The Cullens aren't here either, and it's not sunny. Very strange."

"I know, I hope she's ok." I whispered.

Last class of the day, Biology with Mike. I wanted to skip, but today was a huge lab and I couldn't miss it. I walked into the room, and took my seat. Mike walked in like five seconds before the bell rang. His face lit up when he saw me and quickly sat next to me. I was looking straight ahead, trying to ignore him.

"Say yes." He whined.

"No." I whispered

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying"

"I'm not annoying."

"Yeah you are, because you can't take a god damn no for a fuckin answer. You keep begging and begging when you have someone other than me who is will to go with you. Just go with her." I snapped.

"Then one date?" He asked, I looked over and glared at him.

"No, now Mike leave me alone. You aren't my kind of guy, and you never will be."

"I'm sure if you give me a chance it'd be enough to show you how good of a guy I can be."

"Fine Mike, we can have one date. You do anything stupid, I'm punching you in the face and you can deal with my dad who is a cop. Are you sure you want that "one date?"

"I'll be good, I won't do anything you don't want to do."

"Alright, one date."

"Great! Friday at 6, I'll pick you up."

"Whatever."

The rest of the week went by, still no Bella or Cullens. I wish I had them here, I really didn't want to go on this date with Mike. I had a gut feeling it was going to end really bad. I avoided Mike the whole day, I even sat at the Cullens table during lunch. Because I knew he would be staring at me, a black oversized sweater with blue skinny jeans that made my ass look good (thank you Alice.) Come Biology I had to face him, and I really didn't want to. I sat down at the desk, and waited for him to walk through the door. As the bell rang Mike strolled in, he saw me and smiled. I groaned as he sat down next to me, and leaned closer.

"So we can have dinner and a movie." Mike suggested.

"Will you be paying for everything?" I asked, looking up at him seeing his eyes give me a quick once over.

"Yeah, I don't make my girls pay for anything. It's jus payment enough I get to take someone as beautiful as you out."

"How often have you used that line?"

"A lot, and it works." He replied honestly.

"Well let's just hope this date sucks." I said to myself, hoping Mike wouldn't hear.

 **A/N: A quick Mike PoV just to show you what's going through his mind. This story is rated M for a reason o:**

 **Mike's PoV**

After months of trying to get her Anastasia, I finally had the chance. Tonight was the night, but I had to get through school first. Anastasia was avoiding me all day, I thought it was odd maybe she has a surprise herself for me. I forced Jessica off me because I knew I'd be late for Biology and this was the only class I had with her. I had to talk to her, so she knew what the main plan was. But I had a second plan, and I really hope she was that kind of girl… I mean she seemed like it.

I ran to the class, and walked in just as the bell rang. I smiled when I saw Anastasia sitting at our desk. I walked over, and sat down quickly. I think I leaned in a little too far, but hell I didn't care. This time tomorrow she'll see how amazing I am, and be my girlfriend.

"So we can have dinner and a movie." I suggested. Dinner to make her see I had money to support her needs, and a movie would be dark enough to make small moves on her.

"Will you be paying for everything?" She asked, looking up at me. I quickly let my eyes roam her body. I grew use to her blue and green eyes, and how bright her hair seemed to be. That Alice Cullen always made her hair brighter, but she never went too far with the colors. I guess if Anastasia wanted to cut it short, the color would be gone. Who knows, she's still incredible sexy. Her hair pulled in pigtails, her eyeliner dark enough to make both eyes pop. She had on an oversized black sweater hiding her figure, but her jeans were tight enough to make any guy bust a nut.

"Yeah, I don't make my girls pay for anything. It's jus payment enough I get to take someone as beautiful as you out."

"How often have you used that line?" She asked me, crap she's onto me. I've used that on almost every girl I took out on a date.

"A lot, and it works." I replied being honestly, and it alway did work. Chicks love cheesy pickup lines.

 **Anastasia's PoV**

Class was super awkward, I was just glad to get out of there. I had about three hours till Mike picked me up for our date, I ran into the house once I turned my car off. As I bolted through the front door, and almost into my dad.

"Woah kiddo, where's the fire?" My dad asked, and I turned around looking him dead in the eye.

"I have a date tonight, and there is an uneasy feeling in my stomach." I said turning around and running up the steps. I closed my door, and didn't bother changing my clothes it was Mike no need to dress to impress. I took out my pigtails, and ran a brush through my tangled mess. I threw it into a ponytail, and waiting for 6.

"Anastasia, your dates here!" I heard my dad yell, I groaned and walked down the steps. It really was 6 o'clock wasn't it, I walked to where my dad was. I looked and didn't see Mike anywhere, just my dad.

"Dad where is Mike?" I asked still looking around.

"Oh it's almost 6, but I wanted to give you this." He handed me a small bottle of pepper spray, and I knew if he made the wrong move I could use this on him. "And I'm thinking of keeping my uniform on, to freak him out some more."

"Dad that's mean, but you should do it. Maybe he'll behave, and I know this pepper spray will come in handy. Thanks." I laughed as a someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" My dad yelled, and walked to open the door. I followed behind him, putting the pepper spray in my purse.

"Hey Mike." I smiled and walked outside. "Bye daddy, love you." I when on my toe and pecked my dad on the cheek.

"Bring her back no later than 10 son."

"Yes sir." Mike said trying to sound strong, I hid a smile and followed Mike to his truck.

Mike drove us to a small diner in La Push, I'm not sure why he drove us out here. But I won't complain, I just didn't want to be too far from home. He got us a table, and we quickly sat down.

"Hi, my name is Kim I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" A girl almost my height asked us, I didn't really look at her. But I glanced over at Mike to see him fucking her with his eyes.

"I'll have a water please." I said smiling.

"Coke with no ice." Mike responded still looking at Kim, I really felt bad for her.

"Maybe you should ask her to be your next date Mike." I snapped looking at the menu.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"Whatever."

A few minutes later Kim returned with our drinks, she asked us what we wanted to order.

"Cheeseburger with no onions please." I said, handing her my menu.

"Steak medium rare, with fries." Mike said, looking directly at her chest. This guy is suppose to be on a date with me, and he's checking out this girl. She wasn't even putting herself out there, I really hope someone beats Mike up before I do.

"Hey Mike, this date sucks so far. Stop flirting with our waitress otherwise that punch is going to come sooner than you think."

"Would you really punch me?"

"Yeah, I really would." I snapped.

After a very awful dinner, and hearing Mike whine about how much the check was. I thought he had money, he bailed on taking me to the movies and suggested we take a walk on the beach. It was already dark, and the street lights were on. I really started getting an uneasy feeling when Mike parked away from the streetlight that lined the parking lot at the beach. As he parked, I opened my door and got out. I heard Mike groan and climb out of the car, leaving my purse and pepper spray behind. I walked towards the beach, hearing the waves crash onto the sand.

"You really like the beach?" Mike asked, wrapping an arm around my waist. I trying to shrug it off, but his grip tightened. I wish I had brought my purse along now, I knew this was going to end badly.

"Mike get off me." I said forcing his arm off me, he gripped my waist tighter. "That hurts Mike."

"Get over it, I'm keeping my arm there."

"Whatever, this date sucks. At dinner you flirt with the waitress, and then the movie you promised didn't happen. Guess you can't pay for everything."

"Got me there, but come on. Let me make it up to you."

"Ew no Mike. I don't want that from you." I said taking the hint, he wanted sex. I wasn't going to give it to him.

"Oh come on, I'm sure every guy in Key West was in your pants." He whispered pulling me closer.

"No Mike stop." I pushed him off me, and walked away from him.

"Get back here." He said tackling me from behind, I let out a scream as I fell. His hand covered my mouth. "You played hard to get since we first met, tell me you don't want this." I shook my head, trying to get his hand off my mouth. I struggled frantically, screaming through his hand. "Not like anyone is going to hear you, I wish you had stayed in the car long. Then this wouldn't happen out in the open like this. Guess you really are a freaky chick."

"No, no no no no." I said through his hand, I knew this was going to end badly. I felt him roll me onto my back, I looked up at his eye. He straddled my hips, and began to grind himself against my core tears streamed down my cheeks. He took something out of his pocket, and used it to tie my hands together. With this free moment I screamed as loud as I could, hoping someone would come rescue me. I felt Mike slap my cheek, and cover my mouth again.

"Don't be a baby about this, you're use to stuff like this." He said removing his hand from my mouth and replacing it with his lips. He moaned against my lips, he grinding became harder. He wanted sex, it was in his body language. I felt one of his hands travel under the sweater the grab onto my chest. "Baby your boobs feel amazing." He said into my mouth, I tried to shake my head anything to get him to stop this.

 **Paul's PoV**

I was patrolling near the border of Forks, Sam said some leeches had been running through this area. Since it was just me Sam, and Jared we took shifts. I had to run the border now, but soon Jared would take over for me. I was making my way towards the cliff when I heard a scream. I listened more, and the scream became muffled. I had to thank my wolf hearing, I followed the sound.

 _ **Man this chick needs to shut up! I don't think anyone is worth that voice.**_ I thought, as Jared phased in.

 _ **You should check it out, Kim said some creep was eyeing her at work while he was on a date.**_ Jared thought, as he took his run along the eastern border.

 _ **Alright, maybe I'll be like that knight in shinning armor for this chick.**_

 _ **Trust me, Kim said this girl is a freak. Colorful hair, and she had different colored eyes.**_

 _ **Shit I know her, well I knew her. Before I phased and all.**_ I thought and took off in a full sprint. I just hope I found Anastasia before I was too late.

 _ **So you already care for her. Paul come on man.**_

 _ **She's just a friend, and I haven't talked to her in months.**_

I tuned out Jared as I got to First Beach, I phased back to my human self and pulled on my cutoffs. I ran to the beach, in the parking lot I saw one car parked in the far corner away from any light. I ran over there first, peeking in I saw no one. A loud scream ripped through the air, it really sounded like this girl was being attacked. I sprinted towards the beach to see a guy forcing himself onto a girl (who I guess was Anastasia.) I felt my anger boiling, but had to keep myself under control. I grabbed the guy by the shoulder, before he could speak I pulled him off the girl. Looking down I saw Anastasia, she trembled in fear.

"The fuck man!" I heard the guy say I turned towards him and gave him one good punch in the face. I saw blood running from his nose, "You broke my nose! Damn it, Anastasia can we go. This bastard just broke my nose."

"Fuck you Mike, I don't want my first time to be through rape! I want my purse from you car, I want you out of my face. Otherwise I'll report your ass for attempted rape!" Anastasia yelled picking herself off the ground, she looked at me. "Thanks." She whispered, I guess she didn't recognize me. I frowned, I hadn't changed that much.

"No problem, get your things. You can call your mom or dad to pick you up." I said, and without thinking added "I'll wait with you."

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Anastasia ran off to the car, this guy Mike shooting daggers at me. I did a mock lung at him, and he took off running. I walked up to the parking lot, to see Mike trying to make another move on Anastasia. My mouth dropped open when she pulled out a can of pepper spray and shot it in his face.

"You dick. I hope you rot in hell."

 **Anastasia's PoV**

I had to call my dad to pick me up. He drove with his lights on to come get me, which I was so happy he did. I jumped into his car, as he got out. I could see him talking to the man who had saved me from Mike. I owe that man everything, I looked at him. Tan, muscular with a 6 pack of abs, tall almost 6'6'', short black hair, and he was truly the dream guy I wanted. I saw my dad shake the man's hand and walk back to the car.

"File something on the Mike kid!" My dad yelled.

"What can I do? I'll see him everyday at school, all we can do is request I don't have a single class with him next year. Plus I'm sure he'll be avoiding me now." I said staring out the window, as we drove home.

"I'm just glad that, that man saved you from something more."

"Me too, but I did get to mace Mike."

"Good, I wish I could punch him."

"Dad that's very unprofessional. The man who saved me did your job for you, I think he even broke Mike's nose." I smiled thinking of the mystery man.

"I'll talk to Charlie, he's been a mess since Bella left town for a few days. She's back but the girl is so clumsy she fell out of a 3rd story window. Broke her leg, poor thing."

"I've missed her, it'll be good to see her again."

When we got home, I ran into my room and showered. I wanted to get rid of the night's events, everything except mystery man. I really hope I can see him again. I stepped out dried off pulled on my PJs and went to bed.

 **A/N: Paul hasn't imprinted on Ana…. yet, but saving her life just woke up something for him. He'll be returning, next chapter might be a little late. I'm working tomorrow and I have a dentist appointment, but I'll try to get it out for you guys.**

 **Stick around, I'm sure you guys want to see how Mike will be towards Ana in the next chapter.**

 **Review, Follow/Favorite**

 **xoxo**


	5. The Print

**A/N: Sorry this is out a bit late, I hope you guys can forgive me. Last chapter was the end of Twilight, this is picking up in New Moon. Start of Senior year, Cullen's make a small appearance. Skipping the details of the birthday accident. Ana takes Bella to the beach to try and cheer her up, they run into people… Blah Blah Blah. I'll do a flashback of what happened after her date with Mike BTW.**

 **ox**

 _Italics are flashbacks_

 **Chapter Five**

 **The Print**

 **Anastasia's PoV**

The school year couldn't have finished up quicker. Hello summer break, goodbye school… for like three months. Senior year I wouldn't have a single class with Mike, it had been arranged the week after the incident. A lot had happened the week, and I discovered who my true friends were that week.

 _On Monday my dad drove me to school, I wanted to be invisible. I had on a black sweatshirt, and a pair of skinny jeans. My hair put into a messy bun, and I didn't feel like wearing makeup. Dad parked his car and we walked to the office together, I'm not sure why but he was in his uniform… maybe to get his point across about how serious he was._

 _We walked into the office, and walked back towards the principal office. I looked around as we sat down, really unsure of what to do._

 _"Mr. Johnson, how can I help you?" Miss. Kingsman asked, I looked at her and she smiled._

 _"I know it's the end of the year, but I'd like my daughter to be away from the Mike Newton kid." My dad said, in a very relaxed tone._

 _"Well, we can pull up both student's class schedules and see."_

 _"I have Biology with him, that's pretty much it." I said out loud. "He's my lab partner. I like the class, I just don't want to sit next to him anymore."_

 _"Well, I'll talk to your teacher, I cannot promise anything…"_

 _"Try your damn hardest! That Newton kid has sexually harassed my daughter, I don't want her anywhere near him."_

 _"Ok, I'll make sure something changes in that class."_

 _"Also next year, she isn't allowed to have any classes with Mike."_

 _"That can be done."_

 _After the meeting I walked to my first class, I walked in and just tried to hide myself. Before I even know it, it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, glanced at Mike and smiled. His face was bruised, and he had tape over his nose. I avoided the table and sat with the Cullens._

 _"Who ruined Mike?" Emmett asked, I still smiled._

 _"Well, I finally gave into him. We went on a date, and he tried to force himself on me. Some mystery guy punched him in the face." I said, thinking back to mystery guy._

 _"Maybe it was the guy you met the first time." Alice said with a sparkle in her eye._

 _"It was too dark to see, and he stood away from me while we waited for my dad."_

 _"That sucks, he was your knight in shining armour." Rose said smiling._

 _"Yeah, I know. Really romantic, I hope I see him again."_

 _After lunch I made my way towards Biology, this is now my least favorite class. It had Mike in it, and I had no clue where I was going to sit for the last month of school. I entered the classroom, glancing over I saw Edward was sitting next to Mike. I smiled, and walked towards Bella._

 _"Did Edward volunteer to sit next to him now." I asked taking the now empty seat._

 _"Yeah. Emmett told him what happened, Edward was really pissed off." Bella said looking at Edward._

 _"I'm glad, I hope Edward scares the living shit out of Mike."_

 _"Same. I'm sure I'll hear about how Mike was acting later."_

 _"Alright."_

It was the end of school, and the start of summer. Time for what I do best… nothing! As soon as I got home I threw away everything from the school year, next year I'd start fresh.

 **A/N: Nothing exciting happened, Ana really did nothing over the summer… Back to the start of Senior year!**

In August I went shopping with Bella and Alice. I didn't need any new clothes, just supplies for school. I threw all my things away last year, I wanted a new start. I asked Alice to cut the color portion of my hair. Over the summer it had grown pretty long, and I knew it was time for it to be cut. No more colorful hair, well it'd be back. I just wanted to cut short and then recolored like before. Alice did a wonderful job as normal, I think once I walk back into school no one will recognize me… until the look me in the eyes.

September 5th, I woke up around 6 am. My outfit for the day had been picked out by Alice, she choice a knee length black dress, and black sandals. Too bad I wanted to wear my ripped jeans, skyblue vans, and my white oversized sweater. Sorry Alice, I overrule you. I took a quick shower, jumped out dried my hair threw it up into a ponytail, brushed my teeth applied light makeup and dressed in my outfit. I grabbed my backpack and rushed down the stairs, I picked up an apple and headed to my car.

I pulled into the parking lot, parked next to Alice's car and got out. I looked at her and saw a frown on her face. I smiled and walked over towards her.

"That is not the outfit I picked out for you." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"I know, I like this better." I smiled, and walked towards the building.

"Good news, you're in all my classes. And no Mike Newton."

"That is good news, until lunch."

"Well thats when you sit at our table."

"Of course!"

Alice and I walked towards our first period, English. I loved English I think I'd be a great teacher, no I couldn't dye my hair. We quickly entered the classroom and took our seats. The teacher came in and explained how "difficult" 12th grade English would be, mentally rolled my eyes. English isn't hard at all, I loved the subject… sometimes.

 **A/N: I love english, and I do plan to graduate with an English major. I'm skipping forward, promise I want to get to the good stuff. Just like all of you!**

I looked at my schedual English, Chemistry/Art 4, Algebra 2/Photoshop, Lunch, History/Physical Ed. Well at least PE was at the end of my school day, I so far liked my English teacher, disliked my Chemistry teacher, and drooled over my Algebra 2 teacher. This school year was going to be rough, if it wasn't for Alice being in every class. I walked into the cafeteria, and sat down at the table Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were sitting at.

"Bella, please. It's just one party." I heard Alice begged, I looked at Bella. She was resisting really hard.

"Fine, but just this once." Bella said finally giving in.

"Awesome, Edward will pick you up tonight then." Alice squealed, I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked, I heard Bella groan.

"Today is Bella's birthday, and I'm going to throw her a small party."

"Cool. I'm guessing she really doesn't want a party?"

"No, but she finally gave in. It's going to be a good party Bella, I promise."

"Bella, I'll do you a favor. I'll stay home and make you a cupcake." I laughed, and heard her head bang on the table. Edward chuckled.

"Come on love. It won't be that bad." Edward said patting Bella's arm.

"Sure, you can say that."

The rest of the school day passed uneventful. Mike purposely bumped into me, Alice swiftly tripped him and played it off. I smiled, and the rest of the day finished with no more Mike appearances. I walked out to my car, waved to Alice, and Bella.

 **Flashforward!**

Bella had been in such a funk, I really wanted to slap her. I had a plan, and Charlie was in on the plan. I was going to "kidnap" Bella and drag her down to the beach. We had some good memories, well I did not sure about her… I wonder if I'll see Paul again. Oh well this trip wasn't about me, it's for Bella. Trying to get her out of her funk.

Saturday morning came, and I was already waiting on Bella. I walked up to her room, after Charlie had let me in. I slammed her bedroom door opened, she shot up in bed.

"Get your ass out of bed, and get dressed! We're going to the beach!" I shouted, and walked over to the startled Bella grabbing her arms and dragging her out of bed.

"I don't want to." She whined, and fell to the floor.

"I don't give a damn, get out or Charlie will ship your ass off to Florida!"

"Fine, get out so I can get ready." She groaned and I walked out of her room. I walked down the steps and gave Charlie a thumbs up. He smiled, and went back to reading his paper.

Ten minutes later Bella came walking down the steps, I smiled and grabbed her arm dragging her out the door.

"Bye Charlie." I shouted before Bella closed the front door. I walked to my car, Bella right behind me. As she got in she groaned, I looked at her and smiled.

"Bella, Charlie told me he was going to send you back to Florida. I'll be alone with Mike, so let's try this."

"Fine, but why the beach?"

"Because we had fun at the beach last time, maybe Jacob will be there?"

"Alright."

When Bella and I arrived at First Beach, we were greeted by a bunch of tall Quileutes boys. I was mentally drooling, Bella kept looking down. I locked my car, grabbed Bella's arm and walked towards the beach. I looked ahead, but I could feel the eyes from the boys burning holes into my back. As we got further and further away, I felt a little bit better. Maybe mystery man had told his buddies of the attack. I don't know, I shivered at the thought.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell, and saw Bella looking up. A smile tickled her lips, I looked at the person yelling.

"Jacob hey!" Bella said walking ahead of me to meet him.

"Bella, Billy told me you'd be here - Thank Charlie for that - it's good to see you." He said pulling Bella into a hug, he put her down as I walked up to them.

"Same, how have you been? You know steroids are bad for you right?"

"Babe this is all natural." Jacob said lifting his arms and flexing the muscle. Bella and I laughed. "Hey Anastasia."

"Hey Jake. Good to you see." I waved at him, and walked up to the water's edge. I hadn't heard Bella or Jake walk up behind me.

"Ana I have to tell you something." I heard Jake say, I looked behind me and a frown plastered onto his lips.

"Jake whatever it is, it can't be that bad."

"Well it's about Paul." I turned around staring at him.

"He joined this gang, and it's not a good thing. My dad says he's still good, but he's not the same guy…"

"Ohmygod what are they doing!" Bella yelled, she pointed towards the cliff. Two figures were throwing someone off the cliff.

"It's cliff diving, a lot of us do it. We just don't go up that high and that's the gang Paul is in. Sam Uley's gang, Embry ditched me and joined them. Sam keeps looking at me like I'm next."

"Jake can you take me?" Bella asked, and I turned to quickly I lost my balance.

"Are you nuts?!" I yelled, Jake laughed and shook his head.

"Bell's I'd love too, but I'd have to survive the wrath of Ana."

"She's not that scary."

"I do bite though." I said, smiling. I took of my shoes and socks, rolled up my jeans to my knees and stepped into the ocean. I let out a sigh "I so miss the ocean."

 **Paul's PoV**

Sam wanted to go cliff diving today, the weather was warmer than normal so everyone agreed. Embry had recently joined the pack, and Sam knew Jacob Black wouldn't be too far behind. Embry said he wasn't thrilled about cliff diving, but we'd throw him off if he didn't jump by himself. I looked around Emily and Sam's small house, seemed cozy. This is where we'd always meet before patrol, or just to goof off.

"You boys be careful now." Emily said with a smile, I looked at her. Still not use to seeing the three scars on her that married the right side of her face. Sam made sure to kiss each one, every time he saw her. I swear the imprint bond made him so whipped.

"Man, the only thing that's gonna happen is Paul picking up a new girl to sleep with." Jared laughed, and I couldn't help but agree. Since I phased and learned about the imprint, all I did was sleep around. Nothing serious since I didn't want a girlfriend only to have myself imprint on someone else.

"I don't think there isn't a girl in La Push that Paul hasn't been with." Embry added causing the room to laugh.

"Hey, guess it's time to move up to Forks. With those leeches gone it won't be a problem." I laughed standing up and stretching out my back.

"Alright, let's get going guys. After this Jared and Embry you have patrol." Sam said coming out of the kitchen. He leaned down and brought Emily in for a kiss.

"Get a room." Jared said, which earned him a growl from Sam.

"Soon you pups will know what imprinting feels like."

"I won't." I smirked and walked out of the house towards the beach.

It was about a 10 minute walk from Sam's house to First Beach, and it was crowded. Just was we arrived and light blue Volkswagen pulled up, I looked at the car for a second then turned around. Who drives a Volkswagen? I walked towards the path, leaving the guys behind. I could heard Jacob Black in the distance talking to Bella, and someone named Ana. I really wanted to jump off the cliff so I picked up my pace, and quickly made it to the top. I looked at the beach and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" I heard Jared say, I turned around still smiling.

"I think I found my next target. I'm gonna get lucky tonight, and let's get this over with." I laughed and looked back at the beach. I couldn't hear her, but she had short blonde hair and some color at the tips, skin was tan and she looked very happy with her feet in the water.

"That girl with colorful hair?" Jared asked sitting down on the edge.

"Hell yeah, bet she knows how to show a good time too."

"What are you guys talking about?" Same asked as he made his way towards me and Jared. Embry walked behind him slowly.

"Paul's next girl."

"Ok but let's get Embry off the cliff first."

"Guys I'm not too sure about this." Embry said, as he slowly walked towards the edge.

"You'll survive." Jared said encouraging and he pushed Embry towards the edge.

"Yeah I'm sure you will!" I added giving a second push.

"No no no no." Embry said before Sam gave him the final push off the cliff. We heard him scream, or maybe it was someone else. Then a splash, I jumped in right behind him.

I swam to shore, and saw the mystery girl. I shook off the extra water and walked up to her. She was alone, but before she was with Jake. I stood behind her, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and my eyes went wide. I looked at the ground quickly, I knew those eyes. It was Anastasia, I remember the night she also got raped. My wolf really wanted to kill the douche who tried to force himself on her.

"Hi." I said lamely.

"Hey. You're the guy who saved me that night, thank you so much." She said, and I looked up to see her smile.

"Oh yeah, glad to see you're fine now. You cut your hair?"

"Yeah, wanted a change. I like it, I just miss the colors. Now it's only this aqua blue."

"I like the color."

"Thanks, so what's your name?"

"You already know my name Anastasia." I smirked, and her mouth slipped open.

"Paul? Wow you were so tiny before, now you're like a muscle head." She whispered my name, but everything was normals voice.

"Yeah, sorry I lost my phone so I couldn't text you." I let that lie slip out, and scratched my head.

"It's ok. I had to focus on school so I didn't really… mind it." I could tell she lied, I didn't mean to make her grow so attached to me. I looked dead into her eyes, and the one thing I never thought would happen, happened. I felt myself being pulled towards her, I imprinted on Anastasia. I smiled, but couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Ana! What are you doing?" I heard another female voice asked, I snapped out of my daze and looked to see Jacob walking towards us with a burnett.

"I was talking to Paul. He's the one who saved me that night from Mike." Anastasia said smiling.

"I have to go anyway, I hope to see you around Ana." I said turning around to walk away, but I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Let me give you my number again, so you don't lose it again. Stay right there." She took off towards the parking lot, I looked at Jake to see him pissed slightly shaking. I knew it'd be soon, and I hope the burnett wouldn't be around. Few seconds later I saw ana running towards me, she stopped right in front of me and handed me a piece of paper.

"Don't lose it please."

"I won't, I'll text you when I get home."

"I'll hold you to that. Come on Bella let's get home."

 **A/N: So I hope you guys like this chapter, I think it's a little short. I kidna BSed this chapter too, next one I promise will have more. I'll try to get the next chapter out by Friday, I'm working a lot this week so I'll do my best.**

 **xoxo**


	6. UPDATE

Sorry for not updating, I've recently started classes. Now I'm going through some health issues, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. My health is more important at this time, but please keep positive thoughts for me. I'm only 22 and what I think I have isn't what 22 year olds get. Always

xoxo


End file.
